There's no place like home
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: l they needed was a family, someone who would love them. To say the least they needed a home. Will they find one? Or will they be left behind again.
1. Start all over again

**A/N: Hey guys! So I asked in my story ATMYLM if you would like to see something new I'd been working on and here it is. I'll give you the run down of the story below! This is in Kendall's POV**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original character :)**

* * *

**_*Flashback_**

_I ran faster than I ever have before in my whole life. Apparently I wasn't fast enough though. I was almost at the front door when he grabbed me from behind and pushed down as hard as he could. I felt a large boot connect with my rib cage and I tried to stifle the scream I was holding back. Seconds later I could smell his nearly drunken breath just inches away from my face. _

_"You think you're so tough don't ya, Mr. Smart ass?" He growled pulling my hair, forcing me upwards. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream. "Well you're dead wrong. I'm about to become your worst night mare."_

* * *

"Welcome to Crosby Minnesota." Marlie tells us. I looked out the car window to see a giant sign with the word Crosby in big letters. The population is only a little over 2,000 people. Talk about a small town.

Marlie has been our social worker for almost six years now. This is our third new house this year alone, and our ninth one over all. I'm surprised she even bothers to put up with us.

We're not bad kids or anything; people just don't like us very much. At one of our last homes we didn't get more than halfway through dinner when the dad said, "I can't stand you, get out." When Marlie showed up and asked what happened, I told her that he got mad when I said I don't like the bears. I don't think it helped that I kept laughing at the face she made.

After things at our last home had gone bad, she decided that it'd be best if we were back in Minnesota. That's where Katie and I lived up until we were put into foster care.

"Now would you guys please promise that you'll try to _not_ get kicked out this time? There aren't a lot of foster homes around here and I can't afford to start looking for a new one as soon as I leave the driveway." She told us.

"Do you honestly think we try to make people hate us?" Katie asked.

Katie's the most important thing in the world to me. From the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that as her big brother, I had to protect her. I promised myself I would keep her safe.

Marlie rolled her eyes at Katie then looked at me. "You haven't said a thing this whole car ride, or on the train into Minnesota, why?"

I shrugged.

"Well you better figure something out, 'cause we're here."

I opened up the car door and slid out. In front of me was a smaller town house. Even on the outside, it looked cozy, in a good way. It looked just like every other house on the block.

I felt the wind pick up and hugged arms against my chest.

"I forgot how cold it was here." Katie said shivering where she stood. I went up behind her and ran my hands up and down her bare arms.

"You'll be staying with the Mitchell family," Marlie says, handing us our small duffle bags. "The only people living here are a single mom and her son."

"Damn." Katie muttered.

"Katie." Marlie snapped.

"Sorry." She shrugged. With her free hand, I felt Katie grab mine. I looked down at her and saw the nervousness and slight fear that had settled on her face. I gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"It'll be okay." I mouthed to her. I looked up to see that Marlie was already standing on the porch.

"Are you two coming or what?" she asked. Katie and I made our way up the lawn to take our place behind our social worker. Before we could even stop moving, the front door opened to reveal a middle aged woman standing there. I felt my stomach drop, but I don't know why I was nervous.

"You must be the Social worker." She said, holding out her hand. I already liked her better than the last three foster moms I lived with.

"Marlie King, it's nice to meet you. You must be Mrs. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Joanna." She said. "Now who is this?" She peered around Marlie to try and look at us.

"This is Katie and Kendall. Now, I would love to stay, but I have to get back to the agency by the morning." She at us both dead in the eye, "Be good and I'll be back in a month, have fun."

And like that she was gone. No goodbye, no hug, no 'I'll miss you.' In all the years I've known Marlie she never did any of that. It was always, 'Have fun.' I never saw how foster care could be fun. We never stayed anywhere for very long and we never made any true friends. Foster care sucks.

"Okay," Joanna said with a clap. "Where do I start?"

* * *

Joanna took us into the kitchen and went over all the ground rules. No boyfriends or girlfriends over without permission first. Be home by curfew, and if you'll be late then find a way to call and tell her. Most of important, if at any time we think we're in danger, we come straight home and tell her what happened.

"That should be everything. Oh! I almost forgot my son should be home soon. He's about your age; how old did you say you are?"

I was going to answer when the front door opened and a boy about my age walked in. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation so I just stood up, so did Katie.

"Mom I'm home … who's this?" That must be her son.

"Logan, I told you two days ago that the news kids would be here today."

"I-I know I just… I forgot I guess."

Logan looked nervous. I didn't know why, we aren't dangerous or anything. The most damage I've done to anything was when I broke a window when I was nine. The funny part was that I blamed it on Katie 'because I was too afraid to own up to it.

"I'm Katie, by the way." She stated. She was always more open than I was.

"It's nice to meet you." Logan said quietly.

"Okay, how about I go order a pizza for all of us. If you want you guys can go wait upstairs." We've only been here for half an hour and he's already the best foster mom I've ever had.

"Wait um." Katie said hesitantly "Where do we sleep? I don't mean to be rude but I'm just…. wondering."

"Well your brother can room with Logan, and I was thinking you could take the guest room."

"But mom that's-." Logan tried to say something but Joanna cut him off.

"It's where Katie will be staying." She said sternly. She looked at Katie again. "Follow Logan upstairs and he'll show you where it's at."

Now Logan looked sad, it was like for whatever reason he didn't want Katie in the spare room they had. He gave both me and Katie a long look before he motioned us to follow him upstairs.

We got to the stop of the stairs when Logan stopped and turned to face us. "My room is the door at the end at the end of the hallway, the bathroom is on your left, and this… is the guest room." he gestured his arm through the open door way. I peeked in; it looked like someone had up and abandoned it. Almost as if they just packed up their stuff and left out of the blue. I wondered if anyone else had lived here before.

"You can put your stuff in here Katie." He said. She nodded in reply and went into the room and started pulling things out of her small bag.

I continued down the hall to where Logan was standing in front of a closed door.

"This is our room." He said.

Inside was a decently sized room with two twin beds. There was a desk in the far corner and a drawer on the other side of the room. It looked like a room fit for a teenaged king, or two in this case.

"You can have whatever bed you want, it doesn't matter to me. The closet has been cleared out, you can use it for you clothes and stuff and we can share the desk. I'm going to head back down stairs, to see if the pizza is here yet." He started to walk away then stopped and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Knight," I told him quietly. "Kendall Knight."

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly. We ate pizza and talked about our school arrangements. I'd be going to the local high school with Logan and Katie would go to the middle school that is right by the high school. By the time we got done it was almost ten o'clock. I asked if I could take a shower then went upstairs after being told I could.

I went into to the bathroom and slowly stripped off my clothes and turned on the water. I stepped in and let the hot steamy water hit every inch of me. It had been a long day and I was extremely tired. Every inch of my body was fighting against me to stay awake. After a while I got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had a decently sized bruise that wrapped itself around my ribcage, I wanted to touch it, but I knew if I did it would hurt like hell. I inspected my face and realized I had a cut on my bottom lip; maybe that's why Logan looked so freaked earlier. I was going to keep going, but I had heard a knock on the door.

"Kendall? Are you almost done?" Katie called from outside.

"Uh, y-yeah I'll be out in a minute Katie." I told her. I quickly finished getting dressed then went to find Katie. I found her sitting on the bed in her new room. "Hey." I said.

Her head popped upon hearing me. "Hi."

I went and sat down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder. Everything was quiet for a while. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of our breathing in and out.

"Are you nervous? About being back in Minnesota, I mean." She asked me.

"No, are you?"

"Just a little."

"Why? What do we have to be nervous about? We grew up here…well for the most part we did."

"What if we run into someone that we know? Like a family member, what do we do?" She asked, looking directly at me. I hadn't thought about it really. Our only family we had left was nowhere near this part of Minnesota. I didn't even know if they were alive or not.

"I don't know… just make the best of it I guess." I said. I got down on my knees in front of her. "I'm going to go to bed; do you still remember what I told you? When we first got into this mess, what did I tell you?"

"Don't get too comfortable because this is only for the moment, not forever." She replied.

"That's right Katie." I whispered. I gave her a kiss on the head then said good night. I walked into my new room to find Logan sitting on his bed looking at his phone. I walked over to the bed I had claimed and pulled back the covers.

"Do you mind if I…" I trailed off, pointing at the light switch. Logan looked up at me confused.

"What? Oh yeah, go ahead I was done anyways." He said putting his phone down. I walked over and turned off the light then found my way back to my bed. I crawled under the covers and tried to get comfortable. I was tired but I couldn't sleep.

After half an hour I gave up and went to plan B. I did the only I knew when it came to not being able to sleep. I got out of bed and walked to Katie's new room. I opened just enough so I could slip in without making too much noise. I found my way to the bed through the dark and crawled under the blanket. I wrapped an arm around her and held as close to me as possible.

"Can't sleep?" Katie asked.

"No… and I'm exhausted."

"Good night big brother.

"Good night baby sister." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I finally found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So here's the basic. Kendall and Katie are in the foster care system. After an accident at their last home, they go to stay with the Mitchell family. From there Kendall and Logan both learn to open up about there past. I know how its going to end, but I won't tell you guys that just yet!**

**Please please please tell what you guys think of this! If you don't like it then I won't bother posting anymore. If you do like it then great! Have a great day!**

**~B**


	2. Nothing worse than this

**A/N: You guys! I have never gotten 5 reviews on one chapter before! Let alone 4 in a 45 minute period! The love I got from this was crazy and I'm relieved that you guys like it so much! I have the first couple chapters pre-written, but I'm still going to try and keep up with this and my other story as much as possible!**

* * *

"Kendall, Katie, it's time to wake up. I know it's a Friday, but you still have to go to school today." Mrs. Mitchell said rapping on the door. I grunted and rolled off the bed, making sure not to hit Katie. Instead I picked up a pillow threw it at her lightly. I was aiming for her legs but I missed and hit her face.

"You suck." She muttered.

"Sorry baby sister." I chuckled. Then I walked out of the room and back to my shared room with Logan.

"Dude, where did you go?" he asked.

I simply shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I slept in Katie's room. That's what I always do when I can't sleep."

"Oh."

I really need to buy warmer clothes. I didn't have anything with sleeves that was clean so I had to borrow a sweatshirt I found in the bottom of the closet. After I put it on Logan looked at me funny again. I don't know what his deal is but he needs to get over himself. Our bus stop is a block and a half from the house so we walked. Katie's bus showed up first. I gave her a long hug and told her that I'd see her as soon as she got off the bus later.

"She really loves you, doesn't she?" Logan asked me while we were still waiting for our bus to come.

"I'm the only family real family she's had since she was six. We take care of each other. It's the only thing we've known how to do for a while now."

"I wish I could say the same." He muttered under his breath.

I was going to ask him what he meant but the bus pulled up and we had to get on. I took a seat near the back of the bus and Logan sat next to me.

"Hey if you don't mind, can we not tell people about the whole foster situation? I don't want everyone to ask lots of questions."

"Of course. Mom asked me not to say anything anyways." Logan said. The bus stopped again and some more kids got on.

"Hey! There's Logan!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't see who it was though because there were too many people. Then out of nowhere two teenaged guys came and sat down in the row in front of us and turned to face us.

One looked like he could easily be a model for a living; I mean he looked that good. The one other looked like a hyper active, Latin version of an Oompa Loompa, except he was slightly taller and didn't have green hair.

"Hey guys," Logan said then looked at me. "Oh by the way this is Kendall, he's um-."

"Is he the new foster kid?" The model asked.

"I thought you said you didn't tell anyone." I whispered to Logan. He was cut off again before he could say anything.

"Dude if this town was any smaller then I would've known yesterday." He said. He had a good point too. "I'm James and this is Carlos."

"It's nice to meet you." I said quietly. I made myself interested with the scenery outside and didn't say another word until I got to school.

It was the same thing I'd done a dozen times. Get to school, find my classroom, have the teacher call me out in front of everyone and repeat throughout the day. Luckily I had James, Carlos and Logan in a couple of my classes so I wasn't totally alone, even if I didn't know them very well yet. We all had lunch together which quickly turned into a game of twenty questions. Carlos just wouldn't shut up.

"Carlos!" Logan snapped. "I'm going to say this because I'm guessing he won't. Shut up."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine really." I said.

"So is there any reason you came to Minnesota?" James asked. "I mean its Minnesota, not much to do here."

"Yeah, our social worker thought it would be best if Katie and I came back to Minnesota. We used to live here before we got into this mess."

"Wait whose Katie?" Carlos asked perking up again.

"She's my little sister she's twelve."

"Wait, I didn't know you lived here before," Logan said looking at me surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. It wasn't near here though, it was a of couple towns over."

A loud bell rang and everyone got up in a hurry. I didn't know where to go so I just followed James back to class. We had world history together. The teacher seemed… interesting. His name is Mr. Parker. He was one of those teaches that you liked, but didn't at the same time. I figured I'd be better off if I just kept my head down and remained quiet.

"Who here thinks they can name someone, or more than one person from the times of ancient Greece?" he looked around run room for a minute. I could feel him staring at me. "How about you, Mr.…?"

"Knight." I said looking up.

"Yes. Mr. Knight, can you answer this question? I don't know what you studied at your last school but-."

"Aristotle, Plato, and Socrates, they were Greek philosophers. They're some of the first teachers known to mankind." By now I could tell that nearly everyone in the class was staring at me. The look on the teacher's face was priceless.

"That's right," he said. "Very good Kendall."

The bell rang again and everyone started leaving. I was almost out the door when Mr. Parker stopped me. I turned around to face him.

"That was very impressive, what you did just now."

"Thank you, sir."

"When did you learn that? Because we won't be covering that information until next month."

I shrugged. "My Dad used to tell us stories when we were younger. That's the only thing I still remembered. I was just winging it, I didn't know if I was actually going to get it right."

After that I turned around and walked out of the classroom. That's not the first time that's happened. It's really annoying, how practically every teacher thinks that all foster kids are stupid for being moved around so much. It makes me sick to think about.

I hate being stereotyped for being a foster kid.

After school got over I had to ride the bus home alone because Logan had hockey practice. He offered for me to come and watch, but I declined because I had to get back to Katie. She was already home when I got there. I didn't even have a chance to shut the door before she nearly knocked me over. There was no need to look down; I knew she had had a bad day.

"Hey, hey Katie, what's wrong?" I asked getting down on my knees. I lifted her chin with my fingers. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. Katie never cried, ever. So today had to have been pretty bad if she was this upset. I looked up Mrs. Mitchell who was standing by stairs. "What happened?"

"Apparently some of the kids at her new school had something to say about her being in foster care. The nerve of some people." She told me sadly. I looked back to Katie who just stared at me with her sad brown eyes. I pulled her head to my chest and rested my chin on top of it.

"I'm so sorry Katie." I whispered in her ear.

I really hate foster care.

* * *

When Logan got home later, James and Carlos were with him. Apparently they were spending the night. They asked if I wanted to come play a game with them, so I said yes. It's not like I had anything better to do.

"What game are we playing?" I asked.

"The question game, do you know how to play?" Carlos answered.

I shook my head.

"It's simple," James said, "You go around asking questions until you run out. And if need be, you don't have to answer the question. Got it?"

I nodded. We played for an hour. I was surprised we didn't run out of questions, it was mostly because Carlos asked the most outrageous ones. Everything was going well, until it was James' turn again.

"Okay, um ooh! What was the worst day of your life and why?"

It was my turn to go first, but a part of me wanted to get up and run away until my legs fell off. I hated thinking about that day. I can't think of anything worse.

"You don't have to answer, you know." Logan told me. I realized that they're all staring at me.

"No it's okay it's just…" I wanted to say it, I really did. But the words wouldn't come out. "When I was eight I went outside without any shoes on and I stepped on a bee." I blurted. Carlos and James cracked up laughing and Logan just chuckled.

"That's nothing compared to mine." Logan muttered so low no but me heard him. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

He got up and walked away to find something for us all to watch. I couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something. It's a small town, so I'll find out before long.

* * *

**The thing with the bee actually did happen. Except I wasn't eight... I was thirteen and I practically screamed bloody murder! Anyways, I'm glad to know you guys like this! Again I can't guarantee weekly updates but I'll try! Have a great day!**

**(By the way, this probably won't be more than 14 or 15 chapters)**

**~B**


	3. Don't tell a soul

**Two updates in a week? That has to be some sort of miracle, especially for me :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters.**

* * *

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly. We watched spider man, out of my request and then stayed up and just talked. Of course I didn't do much talking but that's expected.

When I woke up the next morning, Logan, James, and Carlos were gone. We'd decided on sleeping in the basement since we were too lazy to walk all the way upstairs at two in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen and found Logan bent over the stove cooking something.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. He jumped about two feet in the air before he realized it was just me.

"Oh hey. Carlos had to leave and James is upstairs. Mom had to go to work and I think Katie is watching TV or something. I was wondering if you were ever going to get up. Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes." He moved out of the way to show a pan of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. I grabbed a plate off the table and took a couple pancakes off the tray next to Logan. I looked up and saw James walking into the kitchen. He kept looking over his shoulder.

"Problem, James?" Logan chuckled.

"You know there's a ten year girl sitting on your couch right?" He asked.

"She's twelve, and that's Katie." I told him sitting down. "She's my sister."

"Oh yeah right. She's a cute one." He said with a smirk.

"Slow down there Tiger." Logan told him before looking at me. "Jamie boy over here has dated almost every girl in our class. He's like a magnet, they just can't stay away."

"Okay how many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me Jamie? We're not eight anymore."

"Whose not eight anymore?" Katie said walking into the kitchen and sitting down next to me.

"No one. Katie this is James, James this is Katie." I told her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Jamie." Katie said. Logan cracked up laughing and James just looked at me like 'Are you serious?' I just shrugged and looked back at Katie who had helped herself to a plate of food.

"You're going to regret that." He sneered.

"Whatever pretty boy." She said proudly as she walked away. If it was humanly possible, I think Logan started laughing harder.

* * *

Later that afternoon I was sitting on my bed when Logan walked in. He gave me another look and I got confused again. It seemed like every time he looked at me, he looked betrayed. It was like I'd done something wrong to him.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Do you have a problem with me? Cause it seems like every time I walk into a room, you're giving me this look like I shot someone."

I looked up at him to find him staring at my chest.

"That's his sweatshirt." He muttered. I looked down at my shirt, I was wearing the sweatshirt I'd found in the bottom of the closet.

"Who's?" I asked.

Without a moment's hesitation he looked up at and said, "My brother's."

* * *

"My dad always did kind of half assed, even being a parent. So when he left when I was nine, no one was really surprised, not even mom. But after that things with my brother changed. E.J had always looked up to our dad so it broke him when he left without even saying so much as good bye."

"Wait," I interrupted. "You have a brother named EJ? Really?"

"It's short for Ebeneezer Jude. Would you want to walk around saying that every time you met someone new?"

"Yeah that's a good point. Sorry, keep going."

"Anyways something in changed. It was like he snapped or something. EJ would talk to himself even if you were in the room right there. It was like he was having a conversation with someone who wasn't there. He started to get violently mad at the most random moments. I remember one time I called him an idiot without thinking about it first and he nearly killed me. After that mom said enough was enough. She took him to a doctor, a few actually. They said it was the early stages of adult schizophrenia."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah I know. Mom had him put on medication the next day. Things were okay for a while after that. EJ went back to being himself for the most part and he started acting like an older brother for the first time in a while. He taught me how to play football. He even got his license and a job by himself. He proved me and mom wrong by doing that." Logan told me.

"Well then what happened?"

"One day he said wouldn't get home till late because he was covering someone's shift. We got a call later that day that EJ had never even gone to school. EJ hadn't taken his medication that morning, he knew exactly what was doing he'd been planning it somehow and he never noticed. He had got in his car and drove away. I haven't seen him since." He said muttering the last part.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay, just family right?" Logan chuckled sound slightly hurt.

"I don't think I could ever do that to Katie. I mean just leave her like that. I haven't told her this but next year when I turn eighteen, I'm going to have her emancipated so she won't have to stay in the foster without me."

"What if you get adopted?"

"No offense to your mom or anything, but I really don't think anyone is going to adopt us in the next year."

"Wait," Logan said confused. "When's your birthday?"

"It was yesterday."

"Well why didn't you say something? Mom would've been all for making you a cake. We could've celebrated."

"I didn't want anyone to make a big deal about it. I've never really seen the point about birthdays. Plus, I can't remember the last time someone sang me happy birthday. Even Katie knows not to tell me happy birthday."

"Oh… I'm sorry. Can I ask you something now?" He asked.

"Of course, what is it?"

"How did you get that bruise on your stomach? I saw it yesterday when we we're getting ready for school."

I subconsciously rubbed my hand over my side. It was still sore to the touch. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him though. But something in me told I had to.

"It's stupid; I don't want to waste your time." I told him quietly.

He shrugged. "I've got all the time in world."

I sighed deeply looking away for a minute. Then I started.

"Well… it's kind of a long story.

* * *

_***Flashback**_

_The house we had been placed in wasn't the best at times, but it was a home. There was only a dad at the home and he always had a beer nearby unless Marlie was there. The dad and I never really saw eye to eye. He liked football I like hockey. He wanted burgers, I wanted pizza. He'd say one thing, I'd come back with something snarky or crude. _

_It was a normal day, just like the one before. I got home later than usual and I forgot to call and say I'd be late. When I got there I went through the back door that opened to the kitchen to keep from getting caught. As soon as I shut the door I could hear the TV on in the next room. I was almost through the kitchen when I heard his voice._

_"Where've you been?" He asked from the living room. His words came out slightly slurred, indicating he's had more than 'just a couple'._

_ I dropped my bag to the ground and sighed. "Out, where else would be? Jail?" I said with plenty of sarcasm. I stood back up to see him only a foot away from my face. I hadn't even heard him get up. He pointed a finger right at me._

_"You better watch your mouth kid." He snarled at me. I knew I was pushing it, but I couldn't have cared less._

_"What are you going to do, hit me?" I muttered looking down. Almost instantly I felt a large hand coming screaming across my face. My cheek yelled in pain but I didn't make a sound. I refused to let him get the best of me. It wasn't the first time he'd hit me. The only reason I put up with it was so I knew he wouldn't hurt Katie. I looked up at him and met his glare. If looks could kill, then I'd be choking._

_"You think you some little genius, don't you?" He asked, spitting on me all while doing so. "Well you're not. You're nothing more than a worthless freak with no family. You little shit." _

_"Did you come up with that one all by yourself?" I said. I watched the anger build on his face. He charged at me. Without a moment's hesitation, I brought my hands up and pushed him as hard as possible before he could get to me. He went flying back and landed on the table snapping it into pieces. Now I'd surely done it. _

_I ran faster than I ever have before in my whole life. Apparently I wasn't fast enough though. I was almost at the front door when he grabbed me from behind and pushed down as hard as he could. I felt a large boot connect with my rib cage and I tried to stifle the scream I was holding back. Seconds later I could smell his nearly drunken breath just inches away from my face. _

_"You think you're so tough don't ya, Mr. Smart ass?" He growled pulling my hair, forcing me upwards. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream. "Well you're dead wrong. I'm about to become your worst night mare."_

_Unable to stand the smell any longer, I spit right in his face and made a mad dash down stairs to my room when he pulled away. I shut the door quickly. I needed some place to hide. I figured that there was just enough room under my bed for me to fit. I was almost all the way under when I felt something grab my ankle and pull me back out. The back of my head hit a metal bar and started to see stars. _

_Everything was blurry after that. I felt my body get picked up and dropped roughly onto my bed. My heart rate began to quicken as I became more and more scared. I one of his hands grabbed my face and held it in place right in front of his._

_"I think it's about someone taught you a lesson." He growled. _

_"You don't scare me." I muttered. I didn't care what he did to me. It didn't matter as long as he didn't hurt Katie._

_I chose not to tell Katie about the hitting. If I did she would just go straight to Marlie and we'd have to leave again. She was never around when he would hit me so she never knew._

_"Well let's just see about that." he said with a sly grin._

_Then I felt it, his meaty hands at the waist of my jeans fumbling with my belt and pulling them down. I was about to protest when I felt his hand cover my mouth._

_"Don't even think about it Blondie, you're mine now." He whispered harshly in my ear._

_After that, the only thing I heard was the sound of my painful screams._

* * *

"I woke up the next morning feeling more pain than I'd ever felt in my life. I was going upstairs when Katie asked if I was okay. Instead of answering her I ended up passing out. When I woke up again I was the hospital. Marlie showed up and when she asked what happened, I had to tell her. Two days later we were on our way here."

"Wait, so this happened-."

"Last week." I said cutting him off.

"Wow. I'm sorry. That's intense."

"Yeah, I'm just glad Katie wasn't home when it happened. I don't even want to think about what he would've done to her. Can you promise me that you won't tell her, or anyone else for that matter? I know this is a small town but this is one thing I can't have getting out."

"I promise." Logan said. "As long as you promise to keep quiet about the EJ situation, everyone around here just thinks he went to live with our aunt down in Kansas."

"I promise." I told him sticking out my hand. He took it and gave it a firm shake. Something in me told me I'd made the right choice by trusting Logan.

* * *

**I will say that when I first started this story I knew exactly what I wanted to happen and what everyone's back story was for the most part. If you don't like this, because I know rape can be a sensitive topic, then that's fine. If you do like it then that's great! Please leave a nice review and have a good day!**

**~B **


	4. I'm paranoid

** AGAIN IM SO SORRY A CHAPTER IS _ALWAYS _BETTER LATE THAN NEVER i OWN NOTHING**

* * *

After our talk in the bedroom, things between me and Logan were different. In a good way though. We started to act more like friends. He helped introduce me to his extended family when they came over for Thanks giving. And he didn't tell them I was the foster kid; he just said I was Kendall.

Somehow he talked the coach of the hockey team to let me on in the middle of the season. I had played before, but it had been years since I'd stepped on an ice rink. Logan had arranged for him, me, Carlos, and James to meet at the local rink so that way I could get a little practice time in before the coach saw me play. We got there early so there weren't a lot of people there, which was nice. I stepped out onto the ice and I wasn't surprised when I wiped out right away.

I heard James and Carlos start to laugh. I looked up to see them ten feet away, cackling like a mental patient.

"Yeah yeah it's hysterical." I called to them.

"You okay?" Logan chuckled skating over.

"Yeah I'm okay my ass just kind of hurts."

"Yeah you get used to it." He said.

"What the pain?"

"Oh no I meant falling down." He said chuckling again then helping me up.

"I haven't been on an ice rink in years. Last time I went skating I was ten. My dad decided he would teach me how to skate backwards so I could play better. I don't think I've ever fallen down so much at one time in my life."

"Huh. Your dad sounds cool."

"He had his moments I guess." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

I looked at him. "I never told you how Katie and I ended up in the foster business, did I?"

Logan shook his head.

I sighed looking down. "Well it's not to complicate of a story if you ask me. My Dad was the kind of guy who liked his alcohol, and he usually knew how to handle it. He always made sure not to have too much and even if he did he never drove or anything like that. But anyways one night he and my Mom went out on a date when I was almost eleven. I guess he'd had more to drink than he thought. It was icy out and he was driving home, he went to change lanes and lost control of the car. The car flipped over and landed in a ditch. My mom was killed almost instantly. The police thought that my Dad had done it on purpose, like he had been trying to hurt my mom. So they charged him with Manslaughter and sentenced him to 15 years in jail. That was when I knew Katie and I were orphans, even if our Dad isn't technically dead yet."

I looked up again to see Logan with a sad look on his face. He looked down and smiled slightly then said, "Hey, you're still standing."

He was right. The whole time I'd been telling him my story I had managed to stay upright.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said.

"Hey," James called. "Are we going to play or what? I'm only going to look pretty for so long."

"Just a minute James," Logan called back. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and off we went. We played hockey for almost two hours, me and Logan and against Carlos and James. It got to the point when we weren't even keeping score anymore, were just making ridiculous shots trying to make each other laugh. We were all so sore by the time we were done; I didn't know how Logan would be able to drive us home. Eventually we got back to the house to find a random car in the drive way.

"Whose car is that?" Logan asked. Then it hit me.

"Marlie's." I said. Somehow I found the energy to run to the front door and open it. The first thing I saw was Mrs. Mitchell, Katie and Marlie all sitting in the living room talking.

"You're back." Katie exclaimed running over to hug me.

"Yeah, I am." I said giving her a kiss on the head. I looked up to see Marlie standing in front of me. "Hey Marlie."

"Hello Kendall, it's nice to see you." She said.

"You too, do you want to sit and talk or-." She cut me off.

"No, I'm sorry I actually have to go."

"But you just got here." I tried.

"Sweetie I've been here for an hour, _you _just got here. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." She said pushing past me and Logan who had come in at some point.

"Marlie, wait." I said calling after her. I ran out and stopped her before she could get into her car. "You didn't tell Katie about what happened did you?"

"Depends, what are we talking about?"

"You know, what the last foster dad did to me, did you-." Marlie stopped me.

"No, I didn't," she said stopping me. "I figured she would rather hear it coming from you opposed to me. You haven't told her yet?"

"No." I muttered. "I don't want to scare her."

"Alright but you're going to have to tell her sometime. I'll be back after the holidays. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that she got in her car and drove away before I could say anything else.

I walked back up to the house, through the front door, up the stairs and into mine and Logan's room. I flopped down onto my bed and sighed.

"What was that about?" Logan asked walking in.

"Nothing I just had to ask her something."

"Alright well I was going to go over to James' to do some homework, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll come." A minute later we were both in Logan's car on the way to James house.

"So you've been here over a month now, what do you think of Crosby?"

"It's not too bad I guess, I just- what are you doing?" I asked seeing that Logan had pulled into a Starbucks parking lot.

"Picking up a check from work, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said getting out of the car.

"Since when do you have a job?"

"Since like a year now. Don't worry I'll only be a minute, do you want you anything?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks anyways." I told him and he went in.

A couple minutes later Logan came walking out with an envelope in his hand. Something about him looked off though. He looked worried or almost... scared. When he got in the car I realized how bad his hands were shaking.

"Dude your hands are practically having a seizure, are you okay?"

He didn't answer he just sat there staring at his lap. His face was pale and he seemed like he'd just seen the bogeyman.

"Logan... Logan, EARTH TO LOGAN!"

"Aah, what what? What is it?"

"Your hands are going absolutely berserk, are you okay?"

"I don't know." He said shakily.

"We'll what happened in there, cause whatever is wa-."

"I think I saw EJ in there." He said.

And suddenly, I felt scared too.

* * *

**I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am for such a late update! Ugh! Feel free to hate me! Please leave a nice review, if you want and have an amazing day!**

**~B **


	5. I don't give rat's ass

**I hope you all had an amazing holiday! Oh, and by the way I changed E.J's first name for future reasons in the story!**

* * *

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked. The silence was starting to get to me and I had to ask him. Now that I'd said it I regretted it. Logan looked like his whole world had just come crashing down, and I guess it had. After not seeing his brother for years, the thought that he might actually be back would be both amazing and terrifying.

"Positive." He whispered shakily. "I'd recognize that old beaten up leather jacket anywhere. He wore it everywhere."

"Do you still want to go to James'?" I asked him. His hands still hadn't stopped shaking and I was worried that he would have a panic attack or something."

"N-no. No I have to go home and tell mom, she has to know."

"Alright, get out. There's no way I'm letting you drive when you're shaking that bad." He got out of the car and we traded seats that way I could drive us home. I pulled out of the parking lot and found my way back to the house.

"Have you always known how to drive?" Logan asked me confused.

"I'm seventeen; you think I'm really not going to know how to drive by now." He shrugged and we both got out of the car. We got up to the front and Logan took a deep breath before going in.

"You're back already?" Joanna asked us from the kitchen. "I thought you wouldn't be home until later."

"So did we, but um… we ran into someone." Logan told her.

"Ooh like an old friend? Oh, that reminds me. Kendall, Marlie left this for you. I didn't open it, but it looks important." She said. She handed me an envelope that was addressed in my name. I stuck in my back pocket without bothering to look at it any further. Right Logan was more important than whatever was in the letter.

"Mom I need to tell you something." Logan said quickly.

"Well alright, what is it?" She asked sitting down.

"I'll let you guys talk." I told them. "I'll go see what Katie's up to."

"Oh no it's okay you can stay." Logan said to me. His eyes were filled with fear and were pleading for me not to leave him right now. So I didn't.

"What's going on sweetie?" She asked him.

"Mom I uh… I think … I think I saw E.J today." He said so quietly that I almost hadn't heard him.

Almost immediately Joanna stiffened up and sat a little bit straighter in her chair. She went from looking happy to upset, almost angry. I thought she would be a bit more relieved that her oldest son could possibly be back in her life for the first time in years.

"Logan don't you play games with me." She said sternly.

"I'm playing any games Mom I promise. I stopped at work in the way to James' house because I had to pick up a check. Someone asked me for their coffee so I handed it to them and it was EJ. When I looked up again he was gone. Mom if you had been there you would've seen him too I swear it was him. He was even wearing the old leather jacket that Dad-."

"Don't you dare bring your father into this!" she screamed. Now she was mad. "E.J has been gone for years, there's no way in hell he'd ever come back here. He left knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. And even if he did come back I wouldn't ever let him into this house again. Do you understand?"

"But Mom…" Logan said with a quivering voice.

"I said do you understand."

"Yes ma'am." He said. With that Joanna stood to leave, but not before stopping in front me.

"He asked you to stay… so how long have you known?"

"Since a couple days after we got here. I thought you knew I'm sorry." I told her. She huffed and then walked down the hall to her bedroom. I looked back to Logan who was turned away from me. He hadn't yet moved from his seat.

"Logan I-." I tried but he stood and ran up the stairs before I had a chance to finish my sentence. I turned and followed him; I got to the door of our room just as he was shutting it. I pushed it opened and found him in curled up in a ball on his bed. He looked like he might cry, which in this situation I would have been okay with him doing.

"She's never yelled at me like that before." He said.

"Dude I'm so sorry." I told him sitting down on the bed next to him. "Had I known she was going to yell at you, I wouldn't have let you tell her."

"It's okay, had I known… I wouldn't have even brought it up at all."

We sat there in silence for a while. I wanted to make Logan feel better so badly right now, but I didn't know how.

"Who wrote you that letter?" He asked me.

"I don't know I haven't looked at it yet."

"Well then open it. Don't let me hold you back." He said sitting up.

"Alright. Calm down." I pulled it out and looked at it. "That's weird."

"What? What is it?"

"The handwriting… I recognize it, but I can't remember who it belongs to."

"Well then open it and find out. It could be important, read it out loud I want to know what it says; now I'm interested."

I chuckled and ripped it open. I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I know that I haven't written in a while, and for that I'm sorry. But there's something that you should know. My parole officer told me that since I was finally proved to be not responsible for what happened to your mom, I might be let out a little earlier than I had planned. He said the earliest I could get out is the 23__rd__, right before Christmas. I miss you and your sister so much. And I'm still so very sorry that I couldn't save your mom. She only wanted the best for you two and that's not what's happened. If you don't want to see me then that's okay, if you do… then that's great. Whatever you decide I'm okay with. But please don't tell Katie just yet that I might be leaving, I wouldn't want to scare her._

_Love always, Dad._

_P.S Happy birthday kiddo. _

I sighed and let the letter drop to the floor. My dad who I hadn't seen in years could be leaving jail, before Christmas.

"What are you going to?" Logan asked me, reminding me that he was still here.

"I don't know." I whispered. And for the first time in years… I truly didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

**BOMBSHELL I KNOW IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT CLIFF HANGER! Please leave a nice review if you liked it adn if you didn't then tell me why so I know what to fix/change! Have a great day!**


End file.
